The 1st Hunger Games
by A vampire hunger games
Summary: The rebellion is over but the districts need to be kept in order. So President Snow decides to start the Hunger Games. SYOT open
1. Plot

_ President snow looked out over Panam. It was in ruins, but Snow knew it would repair. The Capitol had to do something to keep the districts from rebelling again. But what? Suddenly an idea struck him. Of course!_

_ Snow called a meeting. As the most important people in the Capitol filled in, they did it quietly. They all respected Snow. Even though he was only 20 years old, he was the ruler of Panam. They had to. "Everyone, I'm just getting strait to the point. We need a way to keep the districts in order. To stop them from rebelling again. How do we do that? The answer is simple. We take what they fought for. Their freedom and their future. What better to do than to take their children. A male and a female from each district. A total of 24..." He was interrupted by A woman dressed in purple. "But sir, what about district 13?" She said. "Oh Clashia, there is no district 13 it was destroyed yesterday. Anyway. A total of 24 tributes will be chosen the be placed in an arena for a battle to the death." Gaps are heard around the table. "Out of the ashes, one true victor will arise, reminding the districts of the capitols generosity. That victor shall be pampered till death. Of course the whole thing will be televised, so parents can watch there children's death on tv." Snow finished and everyone applauded, and they started to discuss details like the age group of children and should the have a talk show to let the Capitol get to know the tributes. In the end, we had the very first hunger games planned out to every single detail. _

**So here is the form for submitting your own tribute. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Looks:

Secrets:

Personality:

Some facts about you:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths: (no more than 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 2)

Story:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If you volunteered, why?:

Do you want alias?:

Weapon of choice:


	2. Announcement

**May 23rd **

The seal of Panam came on the tv and president snow appeared. "People of Panam, we they Capitol are forgiving people. But the districts have caused much damage that we feel they need to be punished. Therefor we will take one female and one male tribute ages 12 to 18 from each district for a total of 24 kids to fight to the death in an arena. One victor shall emerge and be sent home with fame and fortune as a sign of our forgiveness. They will be called the hunger games. The the reapings for the first annual hunger games will be on the first of June this year." And with that the screens went dark and the only sounds heard in the districts were crying, shouting, and cursing.

** So here is the form for submitting your own tribute. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Looks:

Secrets:

Personality:

Some facts about you:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths: (no more than 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 2)

Story:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If you volunteered, why?:

Do you want alias?:

Weapon of choice:

** When I get 12 tributes I will tell you what the arena is.**


	3. Update 1 and short story

**So first we have a little update. We still need 17 more people to fight to the death.**

1:

F: Shimmer Gold (17)

M:

2:

F: Leah West (16)

M: Titus Burningwood (18)

3:

F: Sophia Crystals (17)

M:

4:

F: Destiny Champlin (16)

M:

5:

F:

M:

6:

F: Alexis Greenleaf (18)

M:

7:

F:

M: Henson Oakley (18)

8:

F:

M:

9:

F:

M:

10:

F:

M:

11:

F:

M:

12:

F:

M:

**Here is the submission form again.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Looks:

Secrets:

Personality:

Some facts about you:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths: (no more than 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 2)

Story:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If you volunteered, why?:

Do you want alias?:

Weapon of choice:

**Now here is a little story to make this chapter legal.**

Sparkle Silver ( a Capitol citizen ) POV

Wow, the district tributes get to fight to the death on tv. How awesome is that! Me and my big brother Silk who is seven ( 3 years older then me ) run around the house screaming on how excited we are. "Calm down guys I know this is exciting but we can't wake up Flora." My mom said. Flora is my 1 year old sister who is currently taking a nap. "Ok, hey Mommy?" I ask. "Yes pumkin?" She says. "Can I get a new dress in celebration of the games?" I plead. "Sure sweetie, tell you what. Tommorow I have an appointment to get my eyebrows bedazzled, how about you come and we can get you dress after?" She suggested. "Ok Mommy. Can I get my eyebrows bedazzled too?" She laughs. "No your too young for that, how about we die them pink?" I think for a second. "Ok." Then I run of to find Silk.

**Of thanks for reading and keep an eye out to more Sparkle POV!**


	4. Update 2, arena, and short story

**So first we have a little update. We still need 11 more people to fight to the death. We have 3 girl spots open and 8 guy spots open, 2 guys spots are from career districts however that doesn't really help them since they only had an 8 day warning. All districts are at the same level for this year. Anyway here are the open spots so FILL UP!**

1:

F: Shimmer Gold (17)

M:

2:

F: Leah West (16)

M:Titus Burningwood (18)

3:

F: Sophia Crystals (17)

M:

4:

F: Destiny Champlin (16)

M:

5:

F: Atala Marston (15)

M: Matthew Green (15)

6:

F: Alexis Greenleaf (17)

M:

7:

F: Anastacia Blueberry (15)

M: Henson Oakley (18)

8:

F:

M:

9:

F:

M:

10:

F:

M:

11:

F: Gisselle Green (13)

M:

12:

F: Piper Sycamore (15)

M: Jack Everdeen (17)

**Here is the submission form again.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Looks:

Secrets:

Personality:

Some facts about you:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths: (no more than 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 2)

Story:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If you volunteered, why?:

Do you want alias?:

Weapon of choice:

**Now here is the first ever arena!**

Head Gamemaker POV

It was big, very big. A huge circle that was 20 miles long at the longest point. And right in the middle was the capital, about 2 miles long. In the middle of the capital is the cornucopia. Coming out of the Capitol are 13 sections, like a pie, or a clock with an extra number. The sections are the districts, almost a perfect model. Districts 1 through 12 stand but district 13 is simply rubble. The districts take up most of the arena but at the border of the arena there is one mile of thick forest, and then a force field. Just like in the districts there is and electric fence surrounding the forest. It is Panam.

**Now here is a little story to make this chapter legal.**

Sparkle Silver ( a Capitol citizen ) POV

Mommy and I were skipping along, well I was. We were going to get our eyebrows done! I wanted pink and mommy was getting hers bedazzled. We went in the salon and as soon as they put me in the chair I fell asleep.

When I woke up my eyebrows were bright pink! Yay! And mommy's sparkled! But mommy said they hurt but mine didn't. Then we went to get dresses for the hunger games! I picked out a pink one the same color as my eyebrows that poofed waaaaaaaaay out. It had poofy sleeves that lit up, and a light up belt. Mommy got a lime green one that was really tight until the knees and then it poofed out. It was strapless and mommy said it was called a mermaid dress. We also got a pink poofy skirt and a black shirt for Flora. I couldn't read cause I'm only 4 but mommy said it says "keep calm and watch the hunger games" apparently those types of shirts were in. We also got stuff for Silk and Daddy and shoes and exesories. We went home and saw daddy. "Daaaaaadddddyyyyyy!" I screamed running down the hall and giving him a hug. "Hey love bug! Guess what? I got us tickets to the tribute parade!" He said and my mom nearly passed out from excitement. Silk and I cheered. "Front row." He said. And this time mommy really did pass out.

**Ok thanks for reading!**


	5. Final update and short story

So first we have a little update. We still need 5 more people to fight to the death, all are guy spots.

1:

F: Shimmer Gold (17)

M:Shayne Grant (18)

2:

F: Leah West (16)

M:Titus Burningwood (18)

3:

F: Sophia Crystals (17)

M:Shrew Hedgeston (14)

4:

F: Destiny Champlin (16)

M: Adrian Vine (18)

5:

F: Atala Marston (15)

M: Matthew Green (15)

6:

F: Alexis Greenleaf (17)

M:

7:

F: Anastacia Blueberry (15)

M: Henson Oakley (18)

8:

F: Bandy Needlesworth (12)

M:

9:

F:Nishtlock Frey (18)

M:

10:

F: Anastasia Pommel (16)

M:

11:

F: Gisselle Green (13)

M:

12:

F: Piper Sycamore (15)

M: Jack Everdeen (17)

Here is the submission form again.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Looks:

Secrets:

Personality:

Some facts about you:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths: (no more than 4)

Weaknesses: (at least 2)

Story:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If you volunteered, why?:

Do you want alias?:

Weapon of choice:

Now here is a little story to make this chapter legal.

Sparkle Silver ( a Capitol citizen ) POV

Today was reaping day and I was so excited I couldn't sit still at breakfast. We sat around the tv with many friends that we had invited over for a reaping brunch. I shifted away as a man with long super curly neon green hair sat next to me. Another lady wore a hat with a sign popping out of it saying happy hunger games on it. Our dog, munchkin wore a pink tutu that she was trying to shake off. Mommy wore these heels that she said were 12 inches tall and was stumbling around on them. They lit up too. They scared me. All of the sudden the Capitol seal came on and it was time to start! First up district one!

Ok thanks for reading! This will be the last chapter I post until the reaping so please fill up those spots or we can't have the games!


	6. District 1 reapings

**District 1**

Shimmer Gold POV

I woke up and streached and looked out my window. What was today? Oh yes! Reaping day! I'm so excited because I really want to be reaped. I fought one battle in the rebellion and I killed somebody. What a rush! I also want the riches because if I win - no, when I win - I will be famous and rich and me and grandma and grandpa can get out of this house. Oh let me explain, my parents died in the rebellion so I live with my grandparents. Oh and I have no siblings, just a goldfish named Captain Barnicals. I hop out of bed and change into my reaping outfit, a dark green knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a black belt. It's cold out so I put a black sweater on on top and slip on some shiny black flats. I brush my long wavy blond hair and put it into a stylish ponytail. I look in the mirror and see a blue eyed beauty staring back at me. Perfect. I skip downstairs and sit at the table with my grandpa who is reading the news. "You seem in a good mood, is it because it's reaping day?" He asked. Grandma and grandpa knew I wanted to go in the games and they encouraged me. Grandma brought a big pile of pancakes to grandpa while I only took 2. I'll have a bigger breakfast later, hopefully on the train.

As I put my dishes in the sink I glanced at the clock. 9 am already! I had to be there at 9:30! Time to go! "Bye grandma bye grandpa!" I said as I dashed out the door. I ran past Blossom's house just as she was coming out. "Heeeeyyyyyy guuuuuuurrrrrrllllll!" She said. "Stop it that's annoying." I said. Blossom and I were best friends but she annoyed me sometimes. "Are you excited for reaping day?" I asked. "Yup!" She said and hopped three times. Blossom was an interesting character, but then again I probably was too. "Well I got to go. Bye." Blossom was in the 16 year old section but I turned 17 last month so we were in different sections. Some fancy Capitol lady came on stage and said. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Ok she was waaaaaay to perky. "President Snow wishes to tell you that volunteering is allowed." Yes! Now if I didn't get chosen I could volunteer! "Ladies first." She digs her hand around in the bowl and pulls out a name. "Our first EVER tribute is… Shimmer Gold!" Holy cow it's me! I don't need to volunteer! I sprint to the stage happy as can be and wait for her to call my district partner.

Shayne Grant POV

Beep beep beep beep bee-

I look at my alarm clock and jump out of bed. 9:00! I have to be at the square in 10 minutes! I quickly put on some jeans and a red tee shirt and run out with only a quick look in the mirror. I didn't look to bad with my dark hair and eyes contrasting with my pale skin. I ran out and grabbed a banana. I got to the square a few minutes early so I chatted with my friends Frank and Toby. Hollie was standing in the girls section and I wave to her. She gave a nervous smile back. She didn't want to go in the games at all, Frank and Toby didn't care. But I was itching to go in. Why you ask? I hate the Capitol and I can show everyone that I do if I'm on tv. The games wouldn't be so hard since I've already murdered my brother. My parents died a long time ago. I hear the escort talking but I doesn't listen. Until she gets to the boys bowl and pulls out a name. "Toby -" "I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone looks at me and Toby slaps me. "Are you crazy?" He says. "Maybe." I say and make my way up to the stage. "No! don't go Shayne!" I turn around and see Hollie running to the stage. She is caught and dragged away from the stage by peacekeepers. I turn back to the stage. That's when I noticed the beautiful girl tribute. What was her name? Shim? Shimmy? Shimmer! That was it. "What's your name?" The escort askes. "MY NAME IS SHAYNE GRANT AND I AM THE FIRST VICTOR!" I scream. The escort looks frazzled. "Give it up for our first ever volunteer!" Our escort says and people clap slowly. Shimmer and I shake hands and our escort guards us offstage.

** Ok everyone we still need males from districts 6,8,9, and 10 so fill up quick**


	7. District 2 reapings

**Alright before the site crashes again, here is the district two reapings. IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW! a_lso the guy spots for 6 and 9 so pleawe submit!_**

Leah West POV

Today, I will be reaped. Tomorrow I will train. Then I will kill. In about a week I will be Panam's first victor. If I'm not reaped I'll volunteer if its allowed. I. Am. Ready. To kill. After I finished talking to myself I looked in the mirror. I was pretty, I had to admit. I had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes. I was average height and weight. I wore a white lace strapless knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had a light blue denim jacket and my hair was in a bun. I wore brown ankle boots and a good luck bracelet. My dad made it for me before he died. I can't think of the memory or I'll mess up my makeup. I go downstairs and watch as my mother fusses over my 12 year old hooligan brother Eric. "Oh honey your first reaping I hope you don't get picked oh mamas here oh your my little angel." She coos. It sickens me. It's my first reaping too and here I am being totally ignored. I pour myself a bowl of cereal. I finish my bowl of cereal and wash the dish and my mother still hasn't noticed me. But my brother has and he sticks his tounge out at me. I ignore him at walk out, not caring if they see me or not. I spend a long time in the backyard with Percy, my German Shepard. She is so sweet and I'm going to miss her. I say my goodbyes to her and walk away, closing the gate behind me. I get to the town square early. I'm the only one there. I stand and watch people come. They are all in groups. No one talks to me though except for one girl who says hello. I like it that way. I like people to keep there distances, although I will need an alliance in the arena.

Our escort comes on the stage and tells us that volunteering is allowed and wishes us good luck. Then he goes to the girls bowl. "Hannah May-" he began. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I make my way to the stage and Hannah looks at me like I'm crazy. I go up the stage and grab the mic. "My name is Leah West!" I say. The escort takes the mic back. "Now for the boys!" He says.

Titus Burningwood POV

Dear diary,

Today is reaping day and I don't want to be chosen, unlike Leah, the girl I have a crush on. I saw her training the other day and she was muttering to herself about wanting to win. She is pretty good, but she would never go out with me. I doubt she knows I exist. Anyway, I thought we were the Capitol's favorite district and we are still being forced to go in the games. Maybe they will give our district an advantage, or shower us with sponser gifts. Yes that's what they will do. They want our district to win. Well that's all for now, hopefully I will get to write again.

I closed my diary and tucked it under my bed in a secret place. No one knows that I keep a diary except my mom who got me into it. I saw that it was eight thirty so I changed from my pajama pants to jeans and put on a white t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my light brown hair, but it was impossible. The rest of me was tall and muscular with amber eyes. I went downstairs and my mom served me a big pad of pancakes. My dad sat and read the newspaper and muttered to himself about war being a nonsense. I finished my pancakes and ran out the door. I walked to the square stoping to chat with my buddy Eric for a minute. He was Leah's younger brother, so naturally I hung out with him. My friend Marcus and I played a round of one on one before heading to the square. I won. We hear the last chance call and run to the square where we stand for a while while the escort goes over the rules. I don't listen. It's not until he goes to the boys bowl and pulls out a name that I listen. "Titus Burningwood." He says. No no no, it can't be me, I'm loyal to the Capitol why would they do this. I slowly go up to the stage hoping someone would volunteer. But no one does. It's not until I shake hands with the female tribute that I realize that the female tribute is Leah.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Ok guys, so we can have sponsor points, I have a trivia thing set up. Follow my instructions carefully. At the end of each district reaping there will be a trivia. You are going to want to write the answers down somewhere. At the end of the district twelve reaping you will send in all your answers at once through PM. This will prevent me from having to many messages coming in at once. I will not accept answers through review and I will not accept answers one at a time. The answers you get right you will get points for. 20 for an easy one, 40 for and average one, and 60 for a hard one. And please number your answers. Also the chapter after the district 12 reapings, I will have a mega trivia with many questions each worth 10 points. Now sponsor items will not be cheap so use these points wisely. First is the trivia for district one, then two. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**1. Who is lady? Worth 20**

**2. What are the three types of arrows Katniss gets with her new techno bow in Mockingjay? Worth 60**


	8. District 3 reapings

**District 3**

Sophia Crystals POV

I stood in front of the mirror in a white tank top and skinny jeans. I comb my strawberry blond hair and put on a black sweater to cover my bruises and scars. I also put some big sunglasses on to hide my green eyes and my black eye. All of my bruises were from last week, when my father hit me repeatedly. My mom and siblings were not home and he was drunk. Suddenly he flipped out for no reason (which is a huge reason when you are drunk) and hit and kicked me. I curled in a ball to protect my vital organs, but the hitting went on. Finally when he was done he spit on me to show his authority and walked away. I was able to get myself up to my room and close the door. I went into the bathroom and opened my drawer of medicine. I treated my fresh bruises and took some pain killer. I was considering taking the whole bottle and killing myself, but I reminded myself about the hunger games, how I was going to volunteer so I could give my family - minus my dad - a better life. I crawled into bed and sobbed. This was not the first time he had hit me but it was going to be the last. I laced up my boots and went down stairs.

The rest of my family was at the table when I got down. Apollonia immediately bounded up to me. "Hi, will you play barbies with me after breakfast?" she said. I looked at the clock. 8:30. "Sure for a little while." I said. I noticed Kito wasn't at the table. "Apollonia, where is Kito?" I asked. Suddenly he came racing in with the new toy everyone was raving about, a remote control helicopter. I ducked to avoid being hit. Dad wasn't so lucky. The helicopter hit the back of his head and he turned around and snatched it out of the air. He yelled at Kito and said he was taking away the helicopter for a week. Kito nearly started crying. Instead he nodded and sat down to eat his cornflakes. Apollonia and I did the same. Throughout all of this mom had hardly said a word. I think she was still sad about the hunger games. After breakfast I played barbies with Apollonia until the door bell rang. It was my friends Agustus and Amalia. I quickly said goodbye to my family and left. We chatted a while until we got to the square. We split up and Agustus went to the audience area because he is 19. Amalia got a little sad when he left. I think she has a crush on him. We stood and waited for the escort to call the female name. "Azuely Draker" she said and a nervous 14 year old began to walk to the stage, crying. "I volunteer!" I said and began to walk up to the stage.

Shrew Hedgeston POV

1…2…3…4…5…1001…1002…1003…

I was counting. Just counting. That's how bored I was. District 3 isn't known for its fun but still this is crazy! Usually there is at least SOMETHING going on! But since today is reaping day people decided to be boring. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I tried to cover up my acne but it didn't work. I combed my brown hair and went back to my bed to change. I put on the typical orphanage clothes. Khakis and a white t-shirt with sneakers. That's what I wore everyday and today was no different. I looked down the long row of beds. It was sad that the orphanage needed this many beds. There were 500 orphans at the orphanage, ages 0 to 17. When you turned 18 you were sent out into the world. The sad part is that before the war there were only 75 of us including me. And this isn't even the best orphanage in district 3. far from it. Its rundown and crappy, and the people who run it don't even care for us. They give us food (or whatever you call that slop), shelter, and clothing. They couldn't care less about our well being. Which leads to a lot of in prevented bullying. Kids are being teased left and right, beat up for no reason. I look over right now and see a tough kid pushing a younger smaller new kid and teasing him for his big ears. That kid is going to have to learn how it is done around here. I'm hardly bullied, not because I'm an older kid, but because I learned how to defend myself. When I was 10 I was bullied for being short. And for about a year it went on. One day I snapped and punched my bully in the face. He came back from the nurse the next day with a broken nose and a chipped confidence. Another bully came up to me a few days later but I fought back hard, this time I gave him a black eye and a bloody nose. After that bullies rarely came up to me. As I walked out the door of the boys dormitory I was handed a white dress shirt, navy tie, and dress shoes and was told to change. After I did I went down to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. I got in line and waited for my gruel. Surprisingly instead 3 pancakes were plopped onto my plate. I guess they considered this a special occasion. I got my milk and went to sit with my friend Azuely. She was in the girls uniform of a navy blue knit skirt, white shirt, white leggings and navy scarf. For the occasion she was given a navy beret and a silver bracelet. She wore dainty navy shoes.

She laughed as I sat down. "What?" I asked. "Your tie!" She gasped in between laughs. "You like it?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows which made her laugh harder. "No silly, look at it! Do you know how to tie a tie?" She asked. I looked down and said, "Well… no." I said. Azuely reached over and fixed it. It looked a lot better, I think. All I know about fashion is that Azuely looks nice in her clothes and that nice stuff is uncomfortable. I took of my shoes as I thought this. "Thanks, why do you think they are making us wear this stuff anyway, and what's up with the edible food, not that I'm complaining." I said taking a bite of the for once delicious food. "I think they want our orphanage to look nice at the reapings so people don't think they treat us like slop. As for the food I think they are just being nice for once." I laughed. "Come on Azuely. We have both been here since we were one. In 13 years they have only given us pancakes 13 times. Every year on Christmas and that's because the Capitol forces them. The Capitol is probably forcing this too." I said and she nodded. Thats the reason we stole food or we would be like those kids who are scrawny and weak and are always the targets for whistle blew just as we were finishing and all 500 of us walked down to the square. I said goodbye to Azuely and went to the boys section. After a few minutes the escort called the female tributes name. It was Azuely! I stood in shock while Azuely made her way to the stage. She had tears streaming down her face and looked like she was in the midst of a heart attack. All of the sudden a girl from the 17 year old section volunteered. I watched as Azuely passed out and was dragged away. I was still focused on Azuely when I heard the escort called my name. I froze, shocked, and the peace keepers dragged me up to the stage. By the time I got to the stage I regained composure. I acted emotionless and uncaring, especially not afraid. But on the inside I was shaking so bad with fear.

**Hey everyone as you may have noticed I might alter your characters slightly or majorly. But you did hand them over to me and the story needed a little flair especially with relationships. I'm sorry if you don't like it just message me if you don't. ALSO GUESTS CAN EMAIL ME THEIR TRIVIA ANSWERS BUT ONLY ALL AT ONCE AND ONLY FOR GUESTS OR IF I HAVE GIVEN YOU AN EXCEPTION!**

**Trivia Time!**

**3: What district is Seeder from? Worth 40 points.**


End file.
